


Four seasons

by emsylcatac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realisation, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac
Summary: Through seasons, Ladybug slowly comes to terms with her feelings for her partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 130





	Four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to maketea for beta-reading this ♥
> 
> This is part of an emojis prompts story, but I decided to post it on its own instead on the collection I usually post them on because I kinda liked how this one turned out aha! I hope you will too!  
> Based on ⛄☘️🍃☺️🌺 & with Ladynoir

Winter.

Ladybug watches the city donning its white mantle as the first snow of the season finally falls. It doesn’t snow every year in winter in Paris, but this year it did. The last time she saw the city covered in white, he was, too; the last time it was this cold, he was, too. She shivers, as much from the freezing breeze that prickles her skin as from the frightening memory. Never again. Never again, never again, _never again_.

But just as the first tear threatens to drop from her eye and crystalise into a snowflake on her cheek, just as she pictures the icy blue of his eyes as the only colour in a world of white, she hears his laugh.

Warm, happy, _alive_.

Free.

And it’s black that greets her when she turns her head, a dancing flame in this sea of white and cold. It’s in black that he lets himself fall into the snow, only to leave an angel in his place.

And it’s with a smile on his face that he comes towards her, shaking his head and letting the remainder of snow fall from his hair. Blond, not white.

“Hey. Let’s build a snow-moth-man and throw snowballs at his face.”

And just like that, she forgets about the freezing cold of winter and the whiteness of world’s end. Because cold can be warm and winter can be a beginning, too. So she smiles back at him, and takes his hand.

*

Spring.

Resurgence—or the start of something new. What exactly, Ladybug doesn’t know yet. She lets herself be lulled by the sound of the birds that have started singing outside with the arrival of the brighter days, and waits without waiting to see what spring has in store for her.

The wind is gentle, caressing her skin and bringing a bit of fresh air that clashes with the warmth of the sun. She takes her time to enjoy it, because spring’s weather is unpredictable. Just like he is. It could rain soon, soft drizzle or downpour; just like his cheeks could be wet, soon. But she has never hated the rain. She has always embraced it, accepted it, and let it wash the dirt away.

“I made flower crowns, my Lady! One for you, and one for me!”

Ladybug giggles, and lets him put the crown on her head. She looks at him, and stretches an arm towards his face to replace a strand of hair sticking out of his own flowers crown. He looks cute, like that — carefree, happiness radiating from him. He brings warmth; but where the sun’s is on her skin, she feels his in her heart.

And just as she watches in wonder the blooming of the first spring flowers, the work of both rain and sunbeams’ warmth, she unknowingly lets this feeling grow and bloom inside of her, too.

*

Summer.

The heat it brings is unbearable. Her _feelings_ are unbearable. She shouldn’t have let them creep up to her. She should have noticed and stopped them when there was still time.

But summer comes fast and unannounced, seeping into the remainder of spring’s cool air and exploding with uncontrollable warmth.

“Finding someone like you is like finding a four-leaf clover in a field of three-leaf ones. I’m very lucky to have met you, Ladybug.”

And it shouldn’t make her cheeks heat up as much as it does, but she cannot control it and she knows the sun isn’t responsible for their redness.

They’re heroes, she repeats herself. She can’t give into her feelings. She must resist and _resist_ and certainly not let herself—

*

Fall.

Funny how the warmest colours are seen while nature falls sleep. Just like sunsets, after all. She can feel warmth and calmness in her heart. It’s a striking contrast with the weather usually accompanying the season.

Sun steps aside to let the rain fall instead. But it’s in the rain that she fell in love for the first time in her life, and it’s in the rain that she’ll accept that she is in love, again.

Ladybug takes a deep breath, feeling the colder wind refreshing her skin and clearing her mind. After fighting so hard against her feelings, it’s a relief to finally make peace with and embrace them.

And so, as she watches him pile up leaves, ready to kick the newly-formed heap to make them scatter and fly around, she runs to him and tackles him into it. She lets herself fall with him, in the smooth pile of leaves, laughter echoing from the both of them.

Just like the leaf that fought to stay on the branch all summer, just like the last red leaf that has resisted for far too long and _finally_ falls to the ground, Ladybug gives in, too.

When she looks down on him, pinned under her on his pile of warm-coloured leaves, she smiles, cheeks red from both the cold and the proximity. And under the cold, drizzly rain, she brings her face even closer to his and finally allows herself to warm her lips with his—and fall.


End file.
